Tooth's Memories
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: Title gives it away I know. We all know how Jack was chosen as a guardian but what about Tooth? How did she become the tooth fairy? Well Jack unravels the sad and shocking truth of how Tooth became the tooth fairy. What to find out what happens? Read on to find out. JackxTooth


**Hello Rise of the Guardians writers! I am Dreaming2BAWriter and this is my first story for this archive! I LOVE THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS MOVIE! It was the best movie I have seen yet! I love how close Jack and Tooth were in the movie! And when I found this place I was thrilled to find out I could write stories about the movie! I personally love all the Tooth and Jack stories! They have a good connection. I usually write for the Kickin it Archive ( It's a T.V show about kids who do karate. It's a good show and they have two characters who are in LOOOVE) and this is my first one shot that's not about Kickin it. So go easy please! Well here's the one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians. **

It was a year since the guardians defeated Pitch. They were back to what they usually do. Tooth collecting teeth. North making toys and eating cookies. Bunny painting eggs. Sandy making dreams and Jack making snow days. It was a December day and Jack was in Canada making a blizzard (**A:N I live there :D!**) and was happy with his work. He then noticed a 12-year-old brunette girl was running in the snow laughing with her friends, having a snow ball fight. Content he decided to join later but visit his fellow guardians. But who to visit? Not North, he was busy making toys for Christmas. Not Bunny (Or the Easter kangaroo as Jack put it) he and Jack weren't to close to be called 'Friends' but were on good terms. And Sandy was probably making good dreams for children at nighttime in the east, and the only thing Jack can do is make snow balls and have fun while Sandy makes happy dreams and Jack can't do that. But then there was Tooth. Collecting teeth seemed fun and he would do that for his friend.

Well he didn't what he could call Tooth. You see Jack had feelings for the humming-bird like fairy. He would always look out for her ever since Pitch had attacked Tooth Palace last year and if it was attacked the teeth would be the main priority and the children would stop believing in her and she would turn invisible. And Jack knew how that felt, since he was invisible to everyone (except the guardians) for more than 300 years. So he flew off to Tooth palace, with the laughter of the girls down below ringing in his ears.

_**Meanwhile at Tooth Palace**_

Tooth was flying around telling fairies about whose teeth are whose and were they should be put. She was starting to feel tired of the flying around telling orders to her fairies. She wanted to go out and collect teeth herself. After all she was the tooth fairy. Then she saw Jack Frost come. She had to admit she had liked him. Teeth and all. But there was more to him then she had ever known."Hey Tooth!" He said. "Hi Jack what are you doing here?" Tooth asked. "Well I was wandering around and I decided to help you with collecting teeth. If you need help though." Jack said. Tooth smiled at how kind that was of him "Well thanks Jack! That would be nice. But could you help me with one thing before collecting teeth. I need help putting some of Sophia's teeth away. Could you help me with that?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded "Sure it can't be that hard." He said.

Then Tooth led him to a room were all children's teeth and memories. "Whoa..." Jack said. There was so many gold cases with children's teeth and while Tooth was looking for Sophia's tooth case Jack saw one case drop. He picked it up and soon realizes it was Tooth's. He knew that invading on Tooth's privacy of her past wasn't nice but he was suddenly curious. What was Tooth's life was like before she was a guardian? Was she killed but the Man in the moon gave her life again? Or was she always immortal? The questions made Jack wonder more and more and before he realized it he was watching Tooth's memories.

**_In Tooth's memories_**

Jack watched images of Tooth's memories. It took place around the same time period as Jack's did. She was a human before becoming the Tooth she was today. She had brown hair and eyes. She had no wings and feathers. She was pretty, but not as pretty as she was now. She was running around with the children in her village in one memory. The next one was when she was taking her younger brothers tooth and replacing it with a dollar. And the memory that was the last. Tooth was with her little brother John in their village. They were walking and John soon spoke. "Toothiana where are we going?" John asked. Jack chuckled at Tooth's full name. "Were going to the doctor's We need that tooth of yours pulled out. You know you should take more care of your teeth! They are important for you!" Tooth said. "I know. I wont disappoint the Tooth fairy!" John said. So tooth created the tooth fairy herself? Huh who knew? Tooth smiled at him and said "Your teeth are a part of your childhood. They hold memories John and if you don't take care of them your memories are damaged. Do you understand?" Tooth said.

John nodded. Then suddenly the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Tooth and John stopped frozen in their tracks. Three men on separate horses were shooting. They were attacking the town. People were running everywhere. There was screaming and crying and running everywhere. John and Tooth were running until one of the men picked up John "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man asked. "Leave him alone!" Tooth shouted. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it missy?" The man asked. Tooth then ran up and punched the man square in the face "John quick get out of here now!" Tooth said. John stood there scared and shocked. Tooth turned and saw that a gun was pointed at John. Then all of a sudden Jack heard a gunshot and saw that instead of John getting shot, Tooth was shot in the back. "NO!" Screamed John and Jack. The man laughed evilly and resumed killing others.

John ran up to his sister "Toothiana? Are you going to be alright?" John asked. But Tooth was on the ground breathing sharp breaths. " John... I don't think so. Tell mamma and papa I love them. And... always remember that I love you. But before I leave I just want to let you know... I have collected your teeth. I am the tooth fairy and if you want to know your teeth are in... the top drawer of my dresser. When you ever want to think of me look at your teeth. And remember that I'm the tooth fairy and I always will... watch over you." Tooth said.

Then she closed her eyes. But little did both of them know the man in the moon watched the whole entire thing. He shone his moon rays on Tooth and she was safe. She grew her feather and wings. And from that moment on, Tooth became the Tooth fairy.

* * *

Then Jack had returned in Tooth palace. He never knew that was how Tooth became a guardian. Well no one really knew but no one would have guessed it. "Okay here's her tooth box. I'll just put it in there and we're-" Tooth said but trailed off seeing her tooth box in Jacks hands. When Jack saw Tooth's face he saw sadness, anger and shock. "What are you doing with that?" She asked horrified. "Tooth I saw the case fell and I guess my curiosity got the better." Jack said. But Tooth wasn't mad. In fact she dropped to floor crying instead. She kept crying. Jack felt bad that he made her cry.

He walked right were she was and gave her a big hug. Tooth continued crying on and on. It seemed like forever they stayed like that. Tooth's sobs then got quieter. "I love being the Tooth Fairy but sometimes, I wish I was still there with my family. And John especially." She said. "I know what you mean Tooth. It hurts a lot." Jack said. "Look I'm sorry I looked at your memories. I guess I just wanted to know how you were chosen to be a guardian." Jack said. Tooth smiled "I forgive you. You would have had to find out about it eventually." Tooth said.

They stood up but Tooth started to stumble and fall back down. But Jack caught her. "Whoa." Tooth said. But then they just stared at each other. Blue meeting violet. Then they just kissed. It was out of the blue. But it was special. Once they broke apart they just smiled.

They just stayed there in each other's presence. In a comfortable silence. But when they walked out of the room they both knew that they would be together. For they had all of eternity to be together. After all, they were immortal.

**So what do you guys think? Pretty good or downright awful? I don't know, but YOU guys do so give me your opinions! Was it too fluffy or was it to weak? I am trying to be a strong writer. I am trying to improve my writing skills. So please review and give comments. Or just review if you want to for no reason. Well goodbye for now guys!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


End file.
